Please Stay
by Minstrel164
Summary: Kate watches over Castle with his broken hand after bringing him back from the hospital.


**Guys thank you for all your reviews on my magnum opus chapter 3 is not far away but life and work are getting in the way at the moment.**

**However here is a one off about what I would have liked to have seen after the Knockdown episode.**

**Enjoy**

**Please Stay**

Kate Beckett sat in a chair watching Castle sleeping, a blanket draped over him. The lights in the loft had been turned down low but she could clearly see his peaceful looking face. She had brought him back from the hospital after they had checked out his hand. The doctors had confirmed what she all ready suspected. He had broken his hand. In the car ride back he had been unusually subdued. At the time she had put it down to the pain medication they had given him at the hospital.

Even now she still could not believe what she had witnessed. The scene in the building had been replayed in her mind so many times she had lost count. Not for the first time this night had she shook her head in disbelief.

Tonight a different Castle had revealed himself. She had gotten used to him acting like the class clown, with his ready wit, sarcasm and mockery. She had found him irritating and annoying on occasion. Over time some how or other he had gone from class clown to being her court jester, always seeming to know when she was feeling down and having a quick quip or joke at the ready that could elicit a smile from her even when she didn't want to. She had come to enjoy their flirting, sometimes even looking forward to it. She would never admit it aloud though. Over time he had gone from court jester to her plucky sidekick.

Kate had come to know that the class clown was just a façade, a mask that he put on. Behind the mask dwelled another Richard Castle, a kind, generous and caring man, a sweet man. A man who was fiercely loyal and protective of his family and friends.

Tonight had not been the first time someone had tried to kill her. Those times before when someone had been shooting at her Castle had been at her side. Not thinking about his own safety he would throw himself at her as the bullets whizzed by. How many times had he put himself in harm's way to save her?

Tonight...tonight. Kate paused and slowly shook her head as she recalled the scene one more time. Castle unarmed flinging himself on Lockwood or whatever his name was and tackling him. Castle beating the trained assassin, smashing his face until he lay unconscious. She had never seen anything like it. It had stunned her. It had stunned him too if the look on his face had been anything to go by.

Castle had jumped on the trained killer like a lioness attacking an intruder who threatened her cubs. It was so instinctive, so protective...so...so... amazing! She never doubted that he would always have her back. He would never know the thrill he gave her when he whispered that one single word to her _'Always' _and that look in his eyes. But she would be calling him Chuck Norris for a few days to come. That was a given. She smiled at that thought.

Tonight Castle had gone from being her plucky sidekick to her...yes, her partner.

The smile that appeared on her lips faded as she recalled another scene from tonight. Moments before the bullets started flying every which way.

The kiss. When the sentry was approaching she started reaching for her gun but was surprised when Castle had pushed her hand away. What he did next left her stunned. He kissed her. His hands gently holding her face letting his lips convey what his words never could. Time seemed to stand still.

After an all too short a time she broke the embrace but did not step away from him. She could only stare at him wide-eyed. Her stomach had become twisted, her heart racing uncontrollably, her face felt flushed. She had forgotten how to breath.

Then, she kissed him back. She was surprised by her response. It was if her rock solid defences had suddenly crumbled and she succumbed to that indefinable primal desire. And... it felt... right. It felt good. For a moment she wasn't Detective Beckett but Kate. Despite herself she wanted the moment to last eternity. She could have sworn she heard a tiny voice in her head cry out _Yes!_

The look on his face was priceless.

Even now she could feel the taste of him on her lips. Even now she could still feel the tingle of his arms around her. Once more she shook her head trying to shoo away her thoughts but her mind and body was a whirlpool of emotions.

A glance at her watch told her that it was very late. There was someone waiting for her at home. Slowly and as quietly as she could Kate rose from where she had been sitting and approached the sleeping Castle. Gently she brushed the hair from his eyes. Without even realising she was doing it she bent down and planted a kiss in his forehead. His good hand reached and took hold of her hand.

"Kate?" He muttered groggily.

"Sssh go back to sleep Castle." She whispered.

"Don't go."

How did he know she was leaving, she wondered?

"Have you been watching me, Castle?"

His answer came in the form of a grin. "I like watching you, Kate."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to go home."

Castle opened his eyes and slowly eased himself up onto his elbow.

"Please stay, Kate."

I have to get home Rick."

"Stay."

"Rick..."

"Please?"

There was such a plaintive note in his voice that Kate found herself unable to refuse. How could she after what he had done for her tonight? Against her better judgement Kate sat down on the couch beside him. Before Kate had a chance for second thoughts Castle stretched out on the couch and used her lap for a pillow.

Kate knew she was going to regret it in the morning but that was for tomorrow. Once more she shook her head but her lips were curved upwards in a smile. She carefully drew the blanket over him and then started to gently stroke his hair. Sleep recaptured him quickly. Exhaustion claimed her not long after.

Finis

**As usual I would welcome your reviews.**


End file.
